The Family Circle
by MeWantTitleMatch
Summary: They can't keep doing this. It's not healthy for anyone. Rated T for themes. Dean Ambrose/OC. Sequel to "I Love You, I Hate You".


_Sequel to "I Love You, I Hate You" requested by Nana as a fic trade. Colby=Seth. Jon=Dean. Alyssa=Carly (if you've read my other story)_

**The Family Circle**

"Jon, we can't keep doing this. It isn't healthy, for you two or the kids." Colby said, leaning in his doorway talking to Jon. The streetlights were on, casting the neighborhood in an eerie yellow glow. It was well past midnight.

"Colby, please. Just let me see them. Five minutes, that's all I'm asking for. I won't wake them." Jon pleaded.

Colby mulled it over for a few seconds before opening the door wider and motioning his friend in. "Where's Devyn?"

"At home. Out like a light. Her migraine medication does that to her." Jon answered absently as he followed Colby down the hall.

Jon and Devyn's drunken fighting had gotten so bad that Colby and Alyssa had basically transformed their spare bedroom into a children's room for Collin and Robyn. There were toys, plush animals and pillows, children's books, a little art corner, and of course a crib and a toddler bed. Jon was both thankful and horrified that their behavior had caused this. Colby and Alyssa had only been engaged two months. They were just starting their wedding planning and here they were taking care of his and Devyn's kids.

Jon went over to the crib first to check on his baby girl. It was outfitted in yellow and white, almost a replica of the crib at home. Two-year-old Robyn was asleep in her Sleeping Beauty nightie, holding her stuffed duck tight. Her mop of brown hair, so much like his own, was splayed out on the pillow. He reached in to softly touch her cheek.

Aware of Colby and Alyssa watching him like a hawk, Jon moved to the toddler bed covered in Cars bedding. Curled up in the blankets was four-year-old Collin. He had curly dark brown hair like Devyn's when it wasn't streaked with blond. He was sleeping peacefully on his back. Jon smiled down at his sleeping son.

"Alright, Jon. Your five minutes is up." Colby whispered. Jon nodded and left the room.

"You're lucky we don't call CPS on you guys." Alyssa said once they had reached the living room.

"We can stop. I promise-'' Jon started, but Alyssa cut him off.

"Save it. They're empty promises, Jon."

"You two say that all the time, but it's always the same. You start drinking and everything goes to hell. You two need serious professional help." Colby added.

Jon was at a loss for words. He knew what they were saying was true. "I…"

Alyssa continued. "How about this? You two go get some help. We'll watch your kids. No, we won't call CPS if you go get help. If it looks like you're getting better, we'll let you spend some time with Collin and Robyn. If not, it's CPS. Got it? Now good night."

That had been about two weeks ago.

Jon and Devyn had checked themselves into couples therapy and anger management. They had been making very good progress. Their asinine arguments no longer exploded and they were able to talk things through. The drinking had also subsided a little bit, they refused to quit altogether. Today marked the day that Colby and Alyssa were letting them spend with Collin and Robyn. They had decided on a family picnic at the kids' favorite park.

"Daddy, I missed you." Robyn said as she toddled alongside Jon, holding his hand. He shifted the basket in his hands to pick her up, snuggling her against his chest. "I missed you too, sweetheart."

Collin, who was helping his mom by holding the blanket, smiled up at Devyn and got close to her.

They picked a shady spot under an apple tree to eat. The weather was perfect, nice and warm with a cool breeze to keep it comfortable. Jon and Devyn laughed and talked with each other and the kids. Jon helped Robyn break up some bread and took her to the pond to feed the ducks. Devyn and Collin kicked around a soccer ball together.

"Mommy, Daddy? Are you guys done fighting all the time?" Collin asked his parents when they came back together.

Robyn nodded. "It's scary."

Jon and Devyn looked at each other, before Jon spoke. "Yes, Mommy and Daddy aren't going to fight and yell anymore."

"Do we get to go home?" Collin asked.

Devyn kissed him on the cheek. "Yes you do, honey bun."

Jon and Devyn embraced their kids and each other. Jon moved some of Devyn's hair out of the way to place a kiss on her cheek.

"Today was perfect." Devyn commented later as they watched the sun beginning to set. The oranges and pinks bounced off the water, creating a beautiful scene. She looked over at her two children. They were napping, propped up against Jon who was laying on his stomach.

He looked up at her. "There's only one more thing that could make it even more perfect."

"Really? What's that?"

"Devyn Laura Falkenberg, would you marry me?" he asked in his casual manner.

Devyn giggled. "Sure."

Jon smirked. "Meet you at the courthouse, say seven?"

"It's a date."

_I just don't see Jon having a big fancy wedding XD_


End file.
